


babalik ka pa ba?

by iamwooing (sungwoontrash)



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tagalog, opm
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/iamwooing
Summary: hindi alam kung ano bang hihintay na tumila, ang ulan ba o ang mga luha?





	babalik ka pa ba?

**Author's Note:**

> babalik ka pa ba by CHNDTR

_ napatulala na lamang si donghyun sa kanyang kinatatayuan ng makita niya ang madilim na langit at ang malakas na buhos ng ulan, kasabay pa ng hanging dumadampi sa kanyang balat. tila ba’y iritable ang mukha, habang nag-iisip kung paano ba siya makakauwi sa bahay nila. _

_ ang sabi kanina sa balita ay magiging maaraw ngunit ngayon ay tila ba parang may bagyong kararating lamang dahil sa hindi pagtila ng ulan. walang magawa si donghyun kundi ang maupo sa waiting shed ng building kung saan ang huling niyang klase. _

_ nadampian pa ng kaunting basa ang pantalon niya. malamang ay naanggihan ito ng malakas na ulan. hindi na ito ininda ni donghyun at saka na lamang binuksan ang kanyang bag, umaasa na baka may lumitaw na payong sa loob nito. _

_ hindi ugali ni donghyun ang magdala ng payong. maski umaraw, umulan kahit bumagyo pa, hindi na siya natutong magdala ng payong. _

_ “wala ka ding payong?” nagulat siya ng may magsalita sa kanyang gilid. bahagyang basa ang kanyang buhok, maging ang uniporme na tila’y didikit na sa kanyang balat. sino ba to? tanong ni donghyun sa utak niya, “kaklase mo ako sa philippine history, baka di mo matandaan.” _

_ napataas ang kilay ni donghyun saka marahang tumango sa binata. wala siyang balak na makipagusap sa taong hindi naman niya kilala, “ireg ako. baka di mo ako namumukhaan kasi iisang klase lang tayo nagkikita,” dagdag pa nito, “youngmin nga pala.” _

_ napansin siguro ng binata na walang pakialam si donghyun sa kanya kaya’t hindi na niya inabot pa ang kanyang mga kamay, “wala ka ding payong? grabe, sana lahat kasing tapang mo no?” natatawa nitong sambit kaya napatingin sa kanya si donghyun, “maulan pero hindi nagdadala ng payong.” _

_ “hindi talaga ako nagdadala ng payong,” sagot ni donghyun. tumingala siya upang tignan ang langit na walang tigil sa pagbuhos ng ulan, “nakakatawa man, pero sanay kasi akong pinapayungan.” _

_ “jowa mo?” intrigang tanong ni youngmin sa kanya. napatawa ng mahina si donghyun bago niya tignan ang binata at tumango, “oh, nasaan? hinihintay mo ba?” dagdag niya pang tanong. _

_ “tagal na,” tumawa nalang si donghyun at niyuko ang ulo niya, “tagal na pero mukhang hindi na babalik eh,” malungkot nitong sabi. isang mapait na ngiti ang lumabas sa kanyang labi, “hindi na ata babalik kasi sa iba na pumupunta.” _

_ wala nang naisagot si youngmin at ang tangi lang niyang naialay sa binata ay katahimikan. paniguradong ayaw din naman ni donghyun na ibahagi ang istorya nila ng dati niyang kasintahan. makalipas ang ilang minuto, tumila din ang ulan. tumayo na sa kinauupuan si donghyun at nilingon ang binata sa hindi kalayuan, “salamat sa pagsama sa akin hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. una na ako.” _

_ pinanuod na lamang ni youngmin ang likuran ni donghyun na naglalakad palabas ng unibersidad kung saan sila parehong nag-aaral. _

_ marahil isa na ata si donghyun sa may pinakamakulit at pinakamatigas na ulo sa buong mundo. kahit pa sinabi na sa balita na mayroong bagyo, ni hindi pa rin niya naisipang magdala ng payong. _

_ sino bang niloloko niya? malamang ay hinihintay lang niya na mayroong magpayong sa kanya. katulad ng nakaugalian niya. _

_ hapon na ng matapos ang kanyang klase, malakas na buhos ng ulan na naman ang sumalubong sa kanya. sanay na sanay na si donghyun sa ganung eksena kaya’t umupo na lamang siya sa waiting shed at naghintay nalang na tumila ang ulan. _

_ “matapang. walang payong,” pang-asar ng isang binata pagkatapos siyang mamataan sa waiting shed kung saan sila huling nagkita. nakatingin si donghyun habang hinuhubad nito ang bahagyang nakabukas na bag at nilapag sa bench kung saan sila nakaupo. _

_ nakatitig lamang si donghyun sa kanya, “ikaw?” tanong nito na nagpalingon kay youngmin sa kanya, “wala ka ding dalang payong?” _

_ tumawa ng mahinahon si youngmin at nagkibit-balikat nalang, “wala. matapang to eh,” saad niya habang tinatapik ang dibdib, “samahan nalang kita hanggang sa tumila ang ulan.” _

_ nakatingala si youngmin habang pinapanuod ang malakas na patak ng mga ulan habang nakatingin lamang sa kanya si donghyun. hindi maiwasan ng binata na mapangiti sa nakikita. hindi tulad noon, mas matagal ang pagtila ng ulan ngayon. mas matagal silang nagkasama. mas matagal silang nagkausap. _

_ ni hindi na namalayan ni donghyun na dumidilim na ang paligid at wala nang ni isang patak ng ulan. agad niyang sinuot ang kanyang bag at nilingon ang binata, “salamat ulit sa pagsama sa akin hanggang sa pagtila ng ulan.” _

_ hanggang sa naulit. _

_ ng naulit. _

_ ng naulit ulit. _

_ hindi lang isang beses. _

_ dalawa. _

_ tatlo. _

_ lima. _

_ hanggang sa nakaugalian na nilang dalawa. _

_ ngunit ang kinaibahan, tuwing umuulan lamang sila nagkikita. _

_ katulad ngayon, umuulan na naman. walang bagyo. ngunit mukhang gusto ata ng tadhana na magkita silang dalawa ngayon. kaya’t malakas na buhos ng ulan na naman ang sumalubong sa kanya. namataan agad ni donghyun ang binata na nakaupo sa waiting shed. bahagyang nakabukas na naman ang bag nito. _

_ at napangiti si donghyun sa tuwing naaalala niya na kung paanong laging may payong sa loob ng bag nito, ngunit sa halip na gamitin ay nakatago lamang sa loob at sinasamahan siya hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. _

_ ngunit sa dapat na paghakbang ni donghyun papalapit sa binata, namataan nito ang isang lalakeng may malapad na ngiti sa mukha. agad napaangat ang tingin ni youngmin at sinalubong ng mainit na yakap ang binatang nakatayo sa kanyang harapan. _

_ hindi na alam ni donghyun ang nangyayare. ano bang nangyayare? bakit siya? bakit sila? anong meron sa kanila? kami? paano kami? ilusyon lang ba lahat ng nangyayari? ang daming tanong sa utak ni donghyun ngunit walang ni isang makasagot. _

_ nilabas ni youngmin ang payong sa kanyang bag at madali itong binuksan. sa pagtayo niya ay nakita niya si donghyun na nakatayo sa harap ng entrance, “donghyun!” tawag nito. agad din namang napatingin ang lalake sa kanyang tabi at lumingon sa donghyun na tinawag nito, “pasensya ka na, hindi kita masasamahan hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. tapos na kasi ang klase ng boyfriend ko eh.” _

_ tumango na lamang si donghyun at nilingon ang kasintahang sinasabi ni youngmin sa kanya, “donghyun, hindi ka na nagbago. hindi ka pa rin nagdadala ng payong mo?” saad nito. paano ako magdadala ng payong kung lagi mo akong pinapayungan noon? bulong ni donghyun sa sarili. ngunit sa halip na sumagot, mapait na ngiti na lamang ang naibigay nito kay woong, ang dati niyang kasintahan na siya palang kasintahan ni youngmin. _

_ si youngmin. ang taong minahal niya sa ilalim ng waiting shed. _

_ si youngmin. ang taong kasama niya hanggang sa tumila ang ulan. _

_ ay ang parehong tao na naging dahilan kung bakit siya iniwan ng dating kasintahan. _

_ mapaglaro ang tadhana katulad sa kung paanong mapaglaro ang panahon. walang bagyo pero maulan. parang nararamdaman niya. _

_ napangiti si donghyun. hindi. hindi nga siguro siya nagbago. hindi siya nagdadala ng payong sa kadahilanang lagi siyang pinapayungan noon. hindi siya nagdadala ng payong sa kadahilanang may kasama siyang maghintay sa pagtila ng ulan ngayon. _

_ pero mukhang kailangan na niyang magbago ngayon. _

_ tinignan muli ni donghyun ang likuran ni youngmin habang may mapait na ngiti sa mga labi, “salamat sa pagsama sa akin hanggang tumila ang ulan,” bulong nito sa sarili hanggang sa may pumatak na luha sa kanyang pisngi, “pagtila naman ng luha ko ang hihintayin ko ngayon.” _

**Author's Note:**

> kung mayroon kayong mga kanta na nais niyong gawan ko ng maikling kwento 👉 [Curious Cat](http://curiouscat.me/weewoo_)


End file.
